Pillows
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Levi is working sleep deprived when he gets a visitor and his mind starts to wander. [One-Shot]


**Pillows**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary:** Levi is working sleep deprived when he gets a visitor and his mind starts to wander.

* * *

A yawn escaped him.

The lines on the paper blurred before him and he shook himself awake.

With great difficulty, he managed to finish the mind mumblingly boring inventory report.

Normally it was Mike's job, but he had wanted the weekend off to visit his sister who had recently given birth. Levi had offered to help, he wouldn't mind filling up the hours, staying in the empty barrack while his squad when to see their families.

Hange had heard and harassed him into accepting her share. He had accepted reluctantly, it was the only way to make her go away.

Levi should have known she would be very far behind. Moblit was sick thus absent from her side and unable keep her on track. Or as much as one could with someone like Hange who had the attention of goldfish in all subjects unrelated to Titans.

If that wasn't bad enough, apparently the crazy scientist had promised Nanaba help with her share. Why she would do that when she couldn't even be bothered to get her own shit done, Levi didn't understand. As it was, he was stuck with four squad leaders' work, his own included.

It had taken him all weekend to get Hange's share, mixed with Nanaba's, done. He had started Mike's earlier that evening, cursing himself for offering to help. _This is what I get for being nice!_ Never again, he vowed for the hundredth time. He was responsible for getting it all done by nine the next morning and he was almost half way done with Mike's. Then he had his own to go over. In his sleep deprived state, slowed, irritated, and distracted, he figured his own would be easiest and fastest. _I'm half done with Mike's. Almost there_.

A small knock came from the door. _Who could it be at this hour?_ He was surprised to his red-haired subordinate. It was after midnight. "Petra, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I slept in till really late yesterday and today, so my pattern's off and now I'm wide awake." He nodded, she had gone home for the weekend like most Survey Corps soldiers and had returned at dusk along with her teammates. "I was walking around when I saw the light under the door." She took a seat, staring curiously at the large pile of paperwork. "I see you got roped into doing everyone's paperwork."

Levi's tired face soured.

Petra giggled, "Hange was bragging about it when we were leaving. Apparently she asked Nanaba for her share after you agreed."

"Fucking Four-Eyes, I'm gonna feed her to one of the monstrosities she loves so much," he said darkly.

She saw the bags under his eyes, they looked more pronounced than normal. "Didn't get a lot of sleep, did you? Sir."

He waved off the formality. "It's about all I can do to not fall asleep right here, right now."

"Look at that," Petra yawned, words lightly jumbled up, "I'm feeling tired just looking at you."

Levi's poor sleep deprived brain locked onto her chest as she stretched. The tank top was incredibly low, putting a large swell of her breasts on display. _They're like pillows_. Words were coming out of her mouth but fell deaf to his ears. She was leaning slightly forward, touching the sheets of paper.

 _I bet they're really soft and warm._ Levi couldn't help but imagine dozing off with his face pressed into that smooth creaminess.

"—isn't that right?"

Levi blinked at her expectant expression blankly. She tilted her head to the side. "Wow, you really need to take a nap."

"Uh, yeah," he nodded hastily. If he had been half a second late and she had caught him staring...

Levi could imagine it playing out clearly in his head.

Silent fury would rise in her face.

Then she would jumped out of her chair and lean forward, smashing her fist into his face and knocking him down with his chair.

Insanely enough, the only thing that stayed in his mind was the fact that there was probably nothing in the world as soft and magical as her chest. _They're like nature's pillows_. He continued to stare at the paperwork, nodding or grunting occasionally at her words, as his mind tortured him with beautiful fantasies of sleeping peacefully on those delicate, large mounds of flesh. _That's it._

"Petra," he interrupted.

"Sorry, am I distracting you?"

 _Yes_ , he thought. But not in the way she was thinking.

"I'll go," she stood, "I should get back to bed."

"Wait," Levi rubbed his eyes, taking a breath and staring firmly into her curious face. "I know I shouldn't ask—you're my subordinate, not a servant—but can you get me a cup of tea? If I get up I know I'll end up procrastinating afterward, wasting time trying to convince myself to get back to work."

"Of course," Petra's amber eyes lit up, "I'll be right back!"

 _Great, first you stare at her tits and now her ass, disgusting old man_. He mentally scolded.

The fried part of his brain tried to defend itself, pointing out he wasn't looking at her sexually. He was just thinking about parts of her body that would make for wonderful pillows and they just happened to be one of her sex organs. And it wasn't her ass that he was staring at as much as her hips. The small, rhythmic swaying had been hypnotic and oddly soothing.

 _And now I'm defending my perverseness_. Levi rubbed his face with both hands and slapped himself. _Get your head out of the gutter_. He picked up the next sheet of paper and glared at it, not in anger but in sheer concentration. Halfway into the fifth line he realized he had no idea what the previous sentence had said. _This is going to take a while_. He was definitely gonna need that tea.

"Here," Petra placed the white and green ceramic cup before him with a bright smile.

"Thanks," he nodded. "Good night."

"See you in the morning," she gave him a small wave, walking away.

Levi kept his eyes glued to the paperwork until he heard the quiet click, finally relaxing. Shaking his head, he picked up the steaming cup and leaned back in his chair. It smelled amazing. He took a sip.

It took all his will not to spit the disgusting hot liquid all over his desk.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

Petra's cooking, beverages included, was atrocious.

She was the only one who could eat her so-called food.

The woman had a stomach made of iron.

Levi stared into the deceptively sweet looking and smelling cup. He took another sip and cringed. Gross as the tea was, the godforsaken shit would at least keep him awake.

It had never killed Petra. Surely he could drink it and live, too?

Levi picked up a pen and began, mentally vowing never to go so many days without sleeping as well as never offering to help his fellow squad leaders ever again.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
